How To Save a Life
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Short songfic KagxInu, nothing important.. Just something i heard and wanted to use. I don't own the song How To Save a Life or Inuyasha


1

Kagome 's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha." I breathe. For some reason I have dreaded this talk ever since I started loving him. It was something I never thought I'd be able to do. But for some reason. I'm about to talk to him about Kikyou of all people, I know he loved her, still loves her. But I guess in a sense, I just want him to know how much I love him. It doesn't matter to me if he doesn't return my feelings, although I'd love if he did. Oh well I guess. "Yeah Kagome?" He said. "We need to talk." I say quietly.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

"What do you mean 'I have no reason to hold on to Kikyou?" I demanded. She had no reason to act like this, She KNEW how much Kikyou means to me, Sure. She's dead. I understand that, but does she have to tell me to get over her like I never loved Kikyou? That she was the first person to get me?! "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said anything.. I just want you to know-"

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

Kagome 's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha.. Listen to me okay? It's not good for you to linger in the past. For Kami's sake SHE WANTS TO BRING YOU TO HELL!!" I pretty much shouted at him. Maybe he'll get it this time. He always had a problem with understanding me. He looked straight at me. "She's dead Inuyasha, she wants to take you to hell, and she's on fucking Naraku 's side!"I normally never cussed but this was a subject that has been put off for far too long.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

"You don't know anything about what I went through with her Kagome, you'll never understand." I said to her. She had NO right to tell me how to love, and who to love. Kagome was a good friend, but this is something she shouldn't interfere with. Nope. She shouldn't.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

Kagome 's P.O.V.

"You know what Kagome, FUCK YOU! This shouldn't even apply to you!! You're just here to get the damned shards YOU BROKE because of your stupidity, so this subject is done!"He said to me. I let my voice get barely above a whisper. "But.. I only want what's best for you.. I love you, but I'm not trying to force myself upon you.. If you don't want me, I'll be happy in knowing that you got over Kikyou.." "Kagome." he said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry, I know I've done some things I'm not proud of. I know you love me, but I'm not ready to give that love you want yet.." he said regretfully. I picked up my eyes from the floor and looked at Inuyasha. Still has beautiful as ever. And never going to be mine.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  


I stare at him from the ground while he's perched upon a tree. I suppose I'll never understand his love. I understand, though, that I can never be with him. For I'll always be a memory of what he had. And can never have again. I turn my eyes away from him to let 2 tears slip down my face. If Only he knew how to save a life.


End file.
